


Aquamarine

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sidon seeks Prince Link for help.





	Aquamarine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “Role Reversal” [on this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/161379570810/au-prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s a long way from the domain to the moat that spans the perimeter of Hyrule Castle, but all of Sidon’s journey has been a long one. He set out to be the _hero_ his people need, even if he doesn’t feel like one—just someone that happened to wake near the ruins of Zora’s Domain without a memory to his name. Muzu’s filled in a little, though not enough, and now Sidon’s own strength is all he has to go by. He does his best, all he can. 

He doesn’t know exactly what he’ll say to the Hylians when he comes to them—they’re bound to be in trouble, as all the world seems to be now, but they won’t have been shattered to pieces like his own lands. He knows the royal family still lives and will likely be trying to right things, perhaps even unaware that an ancient warrior survived. He hopes they’ll help him and hopes even more that _he_ can help _them_.

It isn’t until he’s left the river and entered the calmer tides of the drifting moat that he finally sees someone else in the water. The Zoras have become scattered, but it’s been some days since he saw any, and the blond head that bobs a fair distance away is clearly Hylian. Sidon, usually taking care to talk to everyone he can lest they need his help, aims straight for the swimmer. While Sidon dives in and out of the water as fast he can, the Hylian only wades idly about, until Sidon is right before him.

Breaching the surface again, Sidon paddles right up to him, chirping already, “Good morning, friend! My name is—” But he cuts off when he realizes just who he’s intercepted.

The attractive Hylian tilts his pretty head, bright hair gleaming in the sunlight, eyes bluer than the water, soft skin and gentle smile akin to nothing Sidon’s ever known—his heart nearly stops in his chest for the beauty of it. Add to that the golden circlet tight against the Hylian’s forehead, and Sidon knows exactly who he speaks to: _Link_ , the prince of Hylians, a hero in his own right and a descendant of champions. He never speaks, according to rumour, but he’s as strong and valiant as his soldiers, and all the Hylians Sidon’s met speak of him in glowing terms. Sidon even passed a small group of girls that called themselves Prince Link’s fan club, clustered in a stable by the river. Seeing Link up close, Sidon can understand their devotion.

He coughs conspicuously and finishes, “Sidon. I am Sidon. My apologies, Prince Link—I didn’t mean to interrupt your swim!”

Sidon’s thrust a hand out of the water with his greeting, and before he can sheepishly retract it, Link’s lifted a delicate hand to fill it. Sidon gives him a short, careful shake, then reluctantly lets Link’s warm touch fall away. Link turns to face him properly, dipping his head in a short bow, silently returning the regards. Then Link lifts his gaze to the fin atop Sidon’s head, down to the two that flank his face, and finally down his chest. Even submerged like this, Sidon’s significantly taller, and now he’s hyper-aware of all their differences. He clears his throat and explains, “I am a Zora, come from the ruins of the Domain. I wish to aid my people, and I, ah... well, to be honest, I had hoped to have some help from the castle...”

Link’s pink lips draw suddenly into a frown, his expression now serious. It’s one Sidon recognizes well: the look of a soldier before battle, something a prince should hardly have to face. But they live in trying times. Link nods, prompting Sidon to ask, “You... you will? You’ll help me?” Link only nods again, sterner, insistent, and Sidon smiles wide enough to bear his teeth, delighting, “Thank you!” Before he can stop himself, he’s dived forward, catching Link in a tight embrace—Sidon’s always been over zealous, and Link is such a lovely little thing that feels absurdly perfect in his arms. Sidon only lets the hug last a minute, then hurriedly parts them, rushing to correct, “Oh, my sincerest apologies! That was horribly inappropriate! It’s just that I’ve been traveling so long, and to have you offer so kindly and quickly...”

Link gives a little smile and shakes his head, as if to say it’s no trouble. Every look on him is dazzling, and Sidon feels a swell of relief that he hasn’t offended Link. Whatever help Link gives him, he thinks he’d just like _Link_ most of all. Sometimes just _knowing_ someone supports him makes all the difference.

He repeats, sincere and quieter, “Thank you.”

Link reaches out a hand. He clutches Sidon’s broad shoulder, gives it a little squeeze, then falls down Sidon’s arm, slipping beneath the water and into his far larger palm. Link entwines their fingers together, though it’s they’re vastly different sizes, and Sidon marvels at the fit and the thrill of it. Link tugs him lightly forward, turning towards the castle.

Sidon follows where Link bids, newly lost in hope.


End file.
